More Than My Age
by harvest cleric
Summary: All the time, he’s been looked down upon. Because he was too young. But then a certain girl that speaks in an unique way shows him otherwise. MariNichrome [AU]


****

:D Alright. I decided to try a crack at doing a MariNichrome story. Don't ask why, but I think they are an adorable couple.

****

Late Valentine's day present for my imouto: bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO

Summary: All the time, he's been looked down upon. Because he was too young. But then a certain girl that speaks in an unique way shows him otherwise. MariNich AU

I'm More Than My Age

He walked through the halls of the Patch museum. Looking at the many Native American people and all the exhibits. He was one of them. He grew up as one. He was quite good at using his powers. But still… everyone looked down upon him because he was too young.

Nichrome walked into another room. Noticing masks. Each representing a different face from different tribes of his people. Each reminding him of all the mockery that he has gone through. Just for his youth.

Clenching his fists with anger, he punched the wall. Why was it that he couldn't do anything? That just because he was young, he was too little to understand things? He was mature than most twelve year olds. He was able to cope with his brother's death better than kids his age.

Thinking of his brother made him upset. Chrome was the only one that understood him. His older brother made him happy. He told him to appreciate his age. That once he was older, he was going to miss being little. "Well than how the hell am I suppose to be happy when onii-chan isn't here to make me happy?" These were the times when he'd grieve. That he'd wish for his aniki back.

"Why is this boy making such noise? Mari's head hurts"

"Huh?" He looked around. Who said that? "Who's there?"

"Mari is here. Who are you?" A blonde girl with pigtails walked in holding a doll. She looked like a high school student or at least an old middle school student.

Nichrome looked at her. He wasn't around many girls. The ones at school, he never liked and the ones in his tribe were older than him. This girl… looked… cute. "I-I'm Nichrome. Who are you?"

"Mari's name is Mari." Nichrome turned his head to the side slightly. Well duh. She's obviously talking in third person. Why didn't he notice that?

But back to the point. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The museum that they were in was the Patch Museum. One of the few Native American museums that have the actual tribes talk and give tours. Nichrome liked his privacy, so he didn't like the idea of putting them up like they were lab rats. But Silva said they needed the money.

"Mari's class is taking a field trip here. She got lost when looking at things since she was bored." Mari looked at the wall that Nichrome punched. "Does Nichrome's hand hurt after that?" It looked like he does have strength no doubt.

He looked at the wall. _Ugh.. Silva is going to be angry.._ Now that he thought about it, his fist did hurt. Looking at it, it was swollen and bleeding slightly. He winced. Normally pain doesn't hurt when he does things like this. Why does it hurt now?

Mari looked at the boy and took his hand. She licked it and put a bandage on it. This caused Nichrome to blush. "There. Nichrome should feel better." She gave him a small smile. He was cute when he was pink.

Nichrome looked down. "T-Thanks.." He felt weird now. Why? He didn't know. Mari stared at the wall. The dent was small, but deep. He had some power in him for a little one. That she could tell. "If Nichrome doesn't mind Mari asking… why did he punch the wall?"

For some strange reason, he felt like he wanted to tell her. "I was just… upset"

"At the wall?" She asked blankly.

Nichrome stared at her face. She looked serious. He held back laughter. She really thought he was angry at the wall. "N-No. I was just thinking about things"

"What kind of things?"

What point did it matter now if he told her? She'll probably laugh at him anyway. "My whole life… just… sucks. I want to make my elders happy. But every time I try, I'm told that I'm too young. When there's danger within my family and I want to help, I'm old that I'm too young. I want to be like a big brother to all the little ones behind me. I want to look after them; to defend them. But I can't… I'm too young."

Mari felt… pity. Pity for him. He looked like he could do so much than what others look at him as. She knew he had the potential to do what he wanted. But she wanted him to know it. "Why does Nichrome care of what others think?"

He looked up at her. "Huh?"

"Mari thinks that Nichrome can do what Nichrome wants to do. She thinks that the old people that tell him that should be poked in the eye with a hot french fry. Mari knows that Nichrome can do anything" This made her pink. "She felt that he should know that…"

He didn't know what to say. This girl… believed in him. She thought he had the strength to do whatever he wants. Just like Chrome. He laughed when she mentioned the hot french fry.

"The museum will be closing in five minutes. Will all guests take their belongings and leave the building. Thank you for visiting Patch Museum. Have a nice night and drive safely."

"Mari should be leaving." Mari said quietly. She frowned. Whatever reason, she wanted to have more time to talk with him. This caused Nichrome to frown as well. She made him feel better. If she left, he was afraid of feeling bad again. Alone. He grabbed her hand quickly before she had a chance to walk away. "Wait! … at least let me walk you out" he offered.

Mari was glad to hear that. "Alright. Mari will be happy to let Nichrome do that." He lead her out into the exit. Opening the door, the sun was setting. It was a pretty scene. He wanted to do something for her. To thank her for lifting his spirits. He saw a flower. It was pink and orange. "Here"

Mari turned to the boy. "Hmn?" He handed her the flower. "Thanks… for everything…" She didn't know how to feel. No one had given her anything. Thinking of what to do, she came up with an idea. She let her pigtails down; letting her hair gracefully fall down to her waist. She took the flower with Nichrome's hand and put it in her hair. "Now Mari looks like the sunset" she said, smiling sweetly.

Nichrome stared at the beauty in front of him. Was this the same girl that talked to him earlier? A tint of red flew across his face.

Interrupting their moment, an orange haired girl in a school uniform waved in the distance next to a tall girl in the same uniform. "Mari! There you are! Come on! We're leaving!" Mari frowned slightly. This was her time to depart. She began to walk off but stopping suddenly. Walking over to Nichrome again, she placed a small sweet kiss on his lips. "Be strong for Mari. She'll come back to see Nichrome soon"

Nichrome slowly nodded, blushing. He watched her walk away with her friends.

Talking to Mari made him feel much better. He felt empowered to do anything. She encouraged him to reach his goals. With a determine look, he stared off into the sunset. "Thank you, Mari. Now I know… that I'm more than just my age!"

****

Aaah. So sweet. Mari and Nichrome are so cute together, ne? Hope imouto likes it. :3 meep

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
